


Love like crazy

by Shaera



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaera/pseuds/Shaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost lost her to Hesse once. He's not about to let it happen again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like crazy

“Not long now.” Catherine exclaims, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other, glancing at the people around them for what feels like the hundredth time

Marissa rolls her eyes with a grin “Cat, relax would ya? You making me seasick, isn't going to make them arrive any faster."

Catherine smirks “See, that right there, is the real reason why you couldn't join us in the NAVY. You get seasick way too easily.”

Marissa cringes “Yeah well, excuse me for never exactly finding my 'sea legs'.”

After her laughter dies down, Catherine gives the other woman a serious look “How come you're so calm anyway? You haven't seen Steve in six months.” Marissa can feel her face heat up at the knowing smile on her friends face

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.” A shrug and then she's extremely interested in a scuff mark on her boot “We're just friends.”

“Uh huh.”

The truth is, this term has really taken its toll on her. Outside, she may look like the picture of calm... oh boy but on the inside, she's an emotional wreck... not only because of the case she and her team are working on against a major arms dealer, but also because being the little sister of a SEAL and the lover of another, has never been easy... nor does she think it ever will be.

The truth is... she missed him so much it actually hurt her at times.

“Here they come!” Catherine exclaims, snapping her from her thoughts and she looks to see a group of men approaching the arrival terminal.

Her heartbeat speeds up when she finally manages to see him and she can't stop the smile that tugs at her lips

“There they are!” Catherine grabs her hand before launching herself forward

“Shaun!” She throws herself into his arms after letting go of Marissa's hand

“Hey babe.” Her brother smiles, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend to pull her as close as he can.

Marissa smiles at the happy couple before turning her attention to the man standing next to her brother. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of him.

She wants nothing more than to just jump him right there and then, but he wants to keep their relationship a secret for a while, so she holds herself back.

She doesn't care though, the whole world can find out as far as she is concerned. But, she respects his wishes. So, instead of jumping his bones when she gets close to him, she forces on a small smile “Hey Steve.”

“Hey Rissa.” He pulls her into his arms, holding her against him tightly “I missed you... so much.” He whispers and she feels tears start to roll down her cheeks

“I missed you too...so much.”

His grip on her tightens before she pulls away to wipe at her tears.

“Hey Steve.” Just like with her, he pulls Catherine into a hug, allowing Marissa to turn to her brother with a watery grin

“You look like shit.”

“So do you squirt.” She gets pulled into another hug “I missed you!”

She rolls her eyes and laughs when he lets her go “I missed you too, big oaf.”

“Seriously? What's the use in hurting my pride?”

She scoffs “I didn't think that it would be possible to hurt your enormous ego.”

“I'll have you know, my ego is only yay big.” He demonstrates with his hands making Steve scoff from behind

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Brother.”

“As if you're one to talk.” Shaun shoots back with a snort

“Lets go home.” Her brother gives her a grin as they turn to face Catherine and Steve. Shaun nods “Sounds good honey.” He takes Catherine's hand, pulling her into his side “Steve, you want us to drop you off, Brother?”

“Uhm actually...” Catherine gives Marissa a quick, secretive glance which makes Steve give his girlfriend a questioning glance, to which she shrugs “Maybe Rissa can take him home?”

“Why?”

Catherine gives him a sly smile before standing on her toes to whisper something in his ear. Shaun's grip on her waist tightens for a second before he looks at her in surprise “Seriously?”

Cat nods and he turns a pleading look on Steve, who chuckles “No problem, you two crazy kids go on ahead. I'm sure Rissa won't have a problem taking me home.”

“Yeah, no problem.” She knows exactly what Catherine's doing and she has to remember to thank her later.

“Awesome! So we will see you guys at the party tonight?”

“Party?”

“Oh yeah, Catherine organized it for you guys as a welcome home.” Marissa nods “Of course I'll be there, don't know about him though.” She motions at Steve

“I'll be there.”

After Shaun and Catherine leave, Steve turns to Marissa “I thought tonight was just going to be us?”

His voice is soft, husky, full of longing, she shrugs, determined not to let that damn voice and face and puppy dog eyes get to her “Hey, you're the one who wanted to keep us a secret. We have to keep up the pretence.” Without another word, she turns and heads for the exit

“Rissa, wait!”

**Superman xxx 5-0 xxx Superman**

She's not entirely sure why exactly she snapped at him back at the airport. She's happy he's back safe, honestly, but maybe seeing Cat and her brother being so open and happy back there.... maybe jealousy got the best of her.

The car ride back to her place is spent in tense silence.

“Babe...” She sighs as they pull up in front of her apartment “I'm sorry I snapped at you back there...” Scrubbing a hand through her hair “I don't know what got into me, honestly.”

“I forgot how much I missed your extremely charming Irish blood.” She throws her head back laughing, he grins “Honey, we can tell your family soon, I promise. It's just hard telling your brother, we serve together."

“I know... it's hard for me too. I love you and I don't want to continue tip toeing around everyone we know because of it.”

He leans over to kiss her “I know and I'm sorry.”

She almost forgot how good kissing him feels “Hmm, let's go inside.” With a smirk, she pulls him in for another kiss....

It seems that her mind is intent on throwing curve balls her way today. Just like back at the airport, she's honestly not too sure how the managed to make their way to her apartment in one piece...

The only thing she can think about right now... the only thing she can focus on what the man she loves is currently doing to her.

Bringing her body to life in only the way that he can. Steve peppers soft kisses along her jaw until he reaches her lips. His lips ghost once, twice, three times over hers before he presses his thumb gently down on her chin to open her mouth and let his tongue dip inside, teasing her.

He presses her back against her kitchen counter and a low moan vibrates in her throat, her kisses grow bolder while she leans her head further back, letting him direct her as he pleases.

His fingers entangle in her hair, pulling her head further back as he releases her mouth and kisses his way down her throat, sucking on her fluttering pulse, feeling her heavy panting as she whimpers for more.

Six months of not being able to touch her, or see her or be near her... these sounds are going to drive him over the edge, he just knows it

But it's been six months for her too, so he needs to take this slow, let her get used to every sensation again.

Slow.

Easy.

“Steve...” She whispers breathlessly, her eyes are hooded and her swollen lips parted as she swallows hard, he looks up at her “Please.” The plea is whispered so softly that he almost misses it

His eyes darken, the heated gaze that sweeps over her makes her shiver and then he takes her hand before leading her towards her bedroom.

Marissa swallows hard as they near the bed, he pulls her to him, kissing her once more before lowering her down onto the mattress, his body covering hers in a swift movement.

Resting on his one elbow, he gently pushes the hair from her face, staring down at her with a softness in his eyes that she doesn't know what to call. He exhales before covering her mouth with his own, he could spend hours watching her lie in his bed, thinking about how she belongs with him, always by his side. She's meant to be here with him and nothing would ever change that.

He pulls away from her to tug at the edges of her shirt “Arch your back.” When she complies, he pulls the shirt over her breasts, exposing her lacy bra to him, her underwear is a pretty royal blue colour, he decides then and there that he absolutely loves this colour on her, it looks exquisite against her translucent skin

Soon, her shirt and bra are tossed to the ground and Steve watches as the nervousness creeps into her eyes, her body tenses and she glances away, her gaze darts around the room “Ris...” He murmurs, his voice soft and gentle, when she finally looks at him, he smiles softly “Just keep your eyes on me.”

She nods and his head dips down to her naked breasts, his molten hot tongue flicking out to graze over her erect nipple, making her cry out in pleasure as he sucks it lightly into his mouth. Her hips arch against his, the friction all but driving him crazy as she grounds against him desperately, struggling to maintain the contact.

He looks up, watching her rapturous features as his mouth progresses to her other breast, repeating the same action. The warm palm of his hand comes to rest on her flat stomach before he allows it to slip downwards, his fingers undoing the button on her jeans before he unzips them, stripping them from her body.

He rises up onto his knees, staring down at her as he takes off his shirt, throwing it to the side. Before long, he covers her body with his again, capturing her lips in another kiss, his tongue dips into her mouth as one hand slides down her smooth thigh to pull it back around his waist.

His fingers slide down between the valley of her breasts, tickling over her ribs before sliding down to the apex of her legs. He feels her thighs tense around him but he shushes her as gently as possible

“Eyes on me.” He murmurs against her lips before pulling away so that their gazes lock as his fingers flutter over her heat.

He watches as her breath hitches, her head falls back and her mouth drops open in a silent cry. His thumb covers her clit while his long fingers tease her folds. She is slick and hot and he groans lowly, tilting his head to the side to nip at her jaw, her eyes close while his fingers work over her, teasing her. Her legs spread and her hips rock up to meet his hand, searching for the perfect angle, her hands reaching up to clutch desperately at the pillows when he finally dips a single, long digit inside of her.

When he starts moving lower down on the bed, her eyes snap open and she tenses again but he places a kiss on her hipbone, gently spreading her thighs “Breathe, Ris.”

When he feels her relax beneath him again, he lowers his mouth to her heat, his warm breath ghosting across her making her squirm against him at the delirious sensation. He looks back up her body to see her watching him intently, without looking away, he leans in and softly kisses her right where she needs him the most, his tongue sweeps out to lave at her and she gasps his name out loud, her head drops back and her eyes close again, her legs spreading just a bit wider

It is music to his ears and all the encouragement that he needs. His tongue flickers over her most intimate area again making her writhe in ecstasy as he continues his teasing. Her ragged breathing is like a symphony to him and he takes direction from the hitches and moans that escape her lips.

He continues to tease her with his tongue for a moment longer before dipping inside of her, his thumb circling her clit fast, pressing harder against her as his tongue strokes in deeper.

Marissa feels something start to build, her body grows restless and she writhes, needing more, his name on her lips become more and more incoherent.

When Steve feels her start to tighten, he pulls back, slipping his tongue and fingers from her core. She starts to cry out but he cuts her off with a kiss, their tongues duelling as her hands fall to his cargo pants, struggling against the belt holding them snuggling to his waist

“Please.” She begs against his lips “Steve... I need you.” Those words are magic to his ears, the desperate desire in her voice enough to almost fracture the last bit of his control, he has never heard such yearning before, such want.

He pulls away from her body to remove the last vestiges of clothing from his body.

When he is as naked as her, she shivers, forcing herself to relax when she feels his erection resting heavily against her stomach. She looks up into his eyes “Eyes on you.”

He nods, the most beautiful smile she has ever seen spreading over his lips “That's right.”

His mouth once more covers hers, the tip of his aching cock grazing against her liquid heat. Her thighs clench around his waist, attempting to draw him closer, he takes hold of both her hands, threading their fingers together to hold them down to the mattress. Her breath hitches when he penetrates her with devastating slowness.

Steve buries his face into her throat, groaning deeply at the grip of her body, feeling her arch up into him. He shivers at the familiar stretch of her muscles as she accommodates to his size again, her hips shift just slightly.

As he buries himself inside of her for the first time in half a year, he suddenly understands what it means to belong to someone, truly belong to them, heart, body and soul

He grits his teeth, willing his body not to move, moaning into the pounding pulse in her throat. His harsh, heavy breath washes over already scorching flesh. Sweat gleams on her soft skin, her breasts push against his chest as she slowly starts relaxing, her eyes seek his out when she finally manages to catch her breath.

_Finally_ , she leans up to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip. His hand tightens around hers, stretching her out as he rocks forward, thrusting into her with a slow, steady pace. Her hips rise to meet each of his thrusts, her body trembles.

He strokes into her harder, pressing his pelvis down to grind against her clit. Her forehead scrunches up, her eyes start to fall close and her fingers grip his tighter. She bites her lip, moaning loudly when he starts picking up his pace, moving deep within her.

Her muscles coil, pulling tighter and tighter as something starts building, slowly at first, merely a warmth that seems to radiate from her very bones, then, it starts unravelling and she finds herself clinging to him desperately “Steve...” She whimpers

He releases her hands and slides one arm underneath her to grip her neck lightly, the other hand he shifts up to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He shifts his hips, thrusting into her at a new angle, hitting something within her that makes her cry out. He nuzzles his face in her neck.

Both of them desperately clinging to the other.

Her hands desperately clutch onto his back, needing him to keep her sane throughout this whirlwind of emotions sweeping through her. Every single muscle in her body strains towards something terrifyingly beautiful

“Steve... I can't... I can't... please...” She whimpers

“Let go, Ris. I have you, I'll always have you, just let go.” He presses his forehead against hers before driving into her at a new pace when his control starts slipping

“I... I... Oh, fuck...”

Suddenly, she throws her head back and cries out, moaning his name as her muscles clench around him, milking him of everything he has.

Stars explode behind his eyes as his body shakes.

Her heart beats like a freight train within her chest and her lungs scream for oxygen as her world zones out to nothing but him and the explosion of sensations as she starts coming down from her high.

Falling down onto the bed, Steve manoeuvres them so that she is tucked safely into his side, his arm curled protectively around her waist. Her body still trembles but eventually both of their breathing returns to normal as the cool night air nips at sweat flushed skin.

Marissa turns her head, pressing a soft kiss to his chest, listening to the familiar tha-thumping of his heart beneath her ear.

Six months away from him and she can't be any more certain of one very important thing; she loves him with every fibre of her being. And despite her initial jealousy of the public knowledge of her brother and Cat's relationship.... deep down she knows that she doesn't need a public proclamation of their relationship. She doesn't need a ring on her finger or the fairytale wedding.

She has his heart.

And that's enough.

 


End file.
